Por que es tan dificil que digas la verdad?
by Fabrica de la Luna Nueva
Summary: Matt se encuentra deprimido y tras una caminata llega hasta un puente...donde encuentra a uno de sus amigos, con quien tiene una pequeña charla.


  
- Así que aún sigues viniendo a este lugar... pensé que después de tanto tiempo ya lo habías superado.  
  
- Se nota que has estado tiempo fuera, si no, te hubieras dado cuenta de que las cosas no han cambiado tanto como crees...  
  
- Sé que hay cosas que no han cambiado. Pero esto lo haces desde que eramos pequeños...  
  
- Me gusta este lugar.  
  
- A mi también, pero no venimos por las mismas razones. El sonido del agua te ayuda cuando estás deprimido... ¿no es verdad?  
  
- Tu sabes que si. Pero nuca me has dicho cual es la razón de que tú vengas.  
  
- No eres el único con problemas...  
  
- ¿Debería creer esa respuesta?  
  
- Decídelo tú. Pero sabes que digo la verdad...  
  
- Dices la verdad - Matt esboza una media sonrisa mientras mira a su acompañante - siempre lo haz hecho.  
  
- No siempre. No es tan fácil decir siempre la verdad Matt.  
  
- Para tí parece que si lo es.  
  
- La mayoría de las veces es mas sencillo, te evitas problemas. Pero a veces puede significar lastimar a alguien.  
  
- O hacerlo feliz.  
  
- Ya vas comprendiendo... - Su acompañante sonríe, sin mirar a Yamato. De hecho, ni siquiera ha volteado a verlo desde que empezó la conversación -  
  
- Para mi no es tan sencillo.  
  
- Tu dices casi siempre la verdad, pero nunca dices la verdad sobre tí, solo sobre los demás.  
  
- No es fácil revelarte frente a los demás.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que escondes Yamato?  
  
- ¿Esconder?  
  
- Tienes que esconder algo para no decir la verdad sobre tí, o puede ser que estés...asustado.  
  
- ¿De qué podría estar asustado?  
  
- Dímelo tu, no soy yo quien está escondiendo sus pensmientos.  
  
- No los escondo, si fuera así, no estaría hablando contigo.  
  
- Evades mis preguntas querido amigo...siempre todo termina así. Te hago una regunta, la evades y yo lo acepto, es tu forma de ser... y no puedo cambiarla, pero tal vez hablar no te haga tanto daño como crees.  
  
- Siempre todo termina así...¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?  
  
- La verdad.  
  
- Acabas de decir que casi siempre la digo.  
  
- Me refiero a la verdad sobre ti, la verdad sobre lo que piensas.  
  
- Lo que yo pienso... eso no tiene importancia en este momento.  
  
- Ni en este momento, ni en otro... siempre todo termina así.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Me he dado cuenta de que nunca dices lo que piensas realmente, por que crees que no tiene importancia...  
  
- ¿Acaso la tiene?  
  
- Preguntate eso a tí mismo. Yo no tengo la respuesta.  
  
- Solo preguntaba tu opinión.  
  
- ESA es mi opinión...pero si quieres puedo mentir.  
  
- Creo que esa respuesta está bien... no me gusta escuchar mentiras.  
  
- Ni a mi, pero siempre tengo que conformarme con las tuyas.  
  
- Yo no miento sobre mi, solo no digo nada.  
  
- Cada vez que escucho un "Estoy bien" o "No me pasa nada" proveniente de tu boca Matt, es una mentira...¿O acaso lo negarás?  
  
- No lo negaré. Tienes razón, miento sobre mí.  
  
- A decir verdad, ha habido momentos en los que dices la verdad.  
  
- ¿Como cual?  
  
- El dia de la pelea de MetalGarurumon contra WarGreymon. Creo que ahí si dijiste TODO lo que pensabas...  
  
- Si. Lo buenos tiempos no es así?  
  
- Claro! Especialmente el momento en el que todos nos separamos y tu fuiste mentalmente perturbado por un Digimon...patetico.  
  
- Hey! Tenía 11 años! ¿Qué esperabas de mí?  
  
- Que usaras el cerebro. Pero no puedo culparte, ya que no fue culpa de todos que eso sucediera.  
  
- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dices cual fue la verdadera razón de que decidieras pelear entonces?  
  
- Cherrymon me dijo que si peleaba con la persona que era mi enemiga, condeguiría madurar.  
  
- Por favor!! ¡No esperarás que me trague esa basura!  
  
- Tenía la esperanza...  
  
- No digas tonterías.  
  
- La verdadera razón...no lo sé. Todo era tan confuso entonces...mi emblema era lo principal.  
  
- ¿Tu emblema?  
  
- Si, ese emblema no tenía nada que ver conmigo...Amistad...por Dios!   
  
- A mi me parece que ese emblema te queda bien.  
  
- Pues a mi no. Yo no soy bueno para hacer amigos.  
  
- Si no lo fueras, nosotros no estaríamos aqui.  
  
- Solo se han quedado por todo lo que sucedió en el Digimundo.  
  
- ¿Acaso crees que si no hubieramos querido seguir siendo tus amigos hubieramos hecho todo lo que hicimos? Matt, hemos estado ahí...siempre. Es solo que tu no lo has querido ver...  
  
Matt se quedó pensativo ¿Era todo eso verdad? ¿En verdad eran sus amigos? Matt miró de nuevo a aquella persona, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el cielo, observando las estrellas. En todo este tiempo no se había dignado a mirarlo, ni siquiera un momento. Pero en ese momento movió su mirada para encontrarse a los ojos con Matt, con el rostro impasible, pero sus ojos eran suficiente para Matt.  
  
- Creo...creo que tienes razón...gracias.  
  
La otra persona le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
- No hay de que Yamato. No hay de que...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Emm...escribí esto mientras tenía insomnio...Espero le haya gustado. No dije el nombre del personaje que está con Matt para que ustedes elijan el que prefieran. ^-^ Sayonara! 


End file.
